


Что я забыл?

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Levitation



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, драма, обсессивное расстройство, фактическая смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло не хочет, чтобы Хакс вспоминал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что я забыл?

Кайло любит смотреть, как Хакс думает.

 

Его разум сродни хорошо отлаженному механизму — стройные логические цепочки, взвешенные умозаключения, отточенные фразы, ясные приказы. Подчиняться Хаксу легко, и все вверенные ему войска делают это, не задумываясь. Кайло восхищает способность генерала направлять своей волей деятельность миллионов живых существ и механизмов.

 

Красота порядка, в которую Хакс превращает хаос военных действий, завораживает. И магистр готов раз за разом поддаваться этому очарованию.

 

Впрочем, всегда есть одно «но».

 

Кайло ненавидит наблюдать, как Хакс вспоминает.

 

Порой генерал снова открывает доступ к архивам трёхлетней давности и начинает перебирать сводки, отчёты и доклады. Тогда перед его сосредоточенным взглядом, как твари из морских глубин, всплывают на поверхность стола голубые призраки — схема Старкиллера, карты боевых действий, медицинские показатели, короткий приказ Сноука «Прибыть в Оплот для личного доклада» — и Хакс начинает болезненно хмуриться. Складка, которая залегает между светлыми рыжими бровями, со временем становится только глубже, а взгляд наливается свинцовой горечью.

 

Безупречная логика даёт сбой, и это мучает Хакса.

 

Он не помнит, что случилось после того, как Сноук вызвал его с отчётом о гибели Старкиллера. Он не понимает, как провёл два года в дальнем гарнизоне, разжалованный, а затем был стремительно восстановлен в должности и снова получил в своё распоряжение всю военную мощь Первого Ордена.

 

Хакс не помнит, не помнит, не помнит, не помнит, НЕ ПОМ…

 

Кайло чувствует лютое отчаяние, затапливающее разум генерала, и, где бы ни был, тут же бросается к нему. Кайло готов сделать всё — действительно всё — чтобы Хакс продолжал думать, но перестал вспоминать.

 

Он целует так, будто хочет высосать или вдохнуть жизнь. Он моментально оказывается перед Хаксом на коленях или у него на коленях. Увлекает за собой: неистово, жадно, как чёрная дыра втягивает в себя и свет, и материю, и время, и всё то, ради чего глупые жалкие формы жизни продолжают существовать.

 

Кайло насаживается до упора или трахает Хакса до изнеможения. До последнего вздоха, до дрожи в мускулах, сведённых от наслаждения и боли, до тьмы перед глазами, в которую так хочется упасть и забыться. В которую нужно упасть и забыться. Чтобы после чувствовать только пот, соль, остывающие следы на коже и успокаивающее биение живого сердца.

 

— Что я забыл? — иногда, погружаясь в сон, бормочет Хакс. — Что?

 

Кайло прижимает его к себе, оплетает руками и ногами, обволакивает своим жаром и шепчет:

 

— Что ты мне нужен.

 

Но Хакс уже спит, и этот вопрос — самый страшный вопрос в его жизни — камнем уходит на дно сознания. Опять.

 

Кайло молится Силе, чтобы он не поднимался больше никогда, не бередил душу, не мешал их жизни. Но знает, что это невозможно. Технологии Камино близки к совершенству, но всё же не идеальны — и искусственная память будет продолжать давать сбои. Его предупреждали.

 

Кайло знал, на что шёл.

 

…Сам он до мельчайших подробностей помнит то, что Хакс не сможет разгадать никогда. Просто потому, что был мёртв.

 

Кайло помнит, как после окончания доклада Сноук отдал приказ тут же, на месте, казнить Хакса за провал, которым обернулся первоначальный триумф Старкиллера. Помнит сначала вспышку страха, а затем спокойного принятия своей участи в светлых глазах. Кайло и сейчас ощущает, с какой лёгкостью гудящее лезвие лазерного меча прошло сквозь худую грудную клетку, и видит, как вспузырилась кровь в углу удивлённо приоткрытого рта. Кайло отчётливо помнит вкус чужой крови на языке, когда он прижался последним — первым — поцелуем к мягким холодеющим губам.

 

…Кайло хотел бы забыть миг прозрения, но не может. И глумливую ухмылку Сноука — «Можешь взять себе что-нибудь. На память» — помнит тоже.

 

И тяжесть отсечённой головы Хакса в руках до сих пор ощущается слишком отчётливо. И невиданный ранее водоворот мыслей, эмоций и надрывно воющего осознания, захлестнувший его, помнит, будто он был вчера. И мёртвый взгляд мёртвых глаз, который он выдерживал три ужасающие ночи, а потом всё-таки не выдержал…

 

Камино, два года неистового ожидания, белый череп, покрытый пласталевым напылением, на полке над кроватью… Новый — живой, дышащий, мыслящий, не помнящий своей смерти, но помнящий те отношения, которых не было — Хакс.

 

Кайло не допустит, чтобы Хакс когда-нибудь что-нибудь вспомнил. Все данные подчищены, вся информация заменена нужной. Никто ничего никогда не заподозрит.

 

Всё идёт свои чередом.

 

Кайло почти счастлив.

 

Ему нужно лишь одно — чтобы Хакс ничего не вспомнил. Иначе всё снова закончится. А Кайло просто не выдержит, если Хакс опять умрёт.

 

Он крепче прижимает к себе воскрешённого генерала и тонет в своих тревожных снах, как в мутной воде. Кайло сражается с чудовищным страхом новой потери и краем, только краем сознания позволяет себе признаться, что сможет пережить её.

 

Потому что тот, кто по-настоящему хочет обладать, не остановится никогда. Потому что в одном из самых тайных хранилищ Камино ждут своего часа новые клоны. Кайло больше не допустит такой ошибки. Он не будет один.

 

Он никогда не отдаст то, что принадлежит ему.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлён этим артом http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/post/147375553374/kylux-33-days-of-guro-day-2-decapitation-so-the


End file.
